Time.
Have you ever had something taken from you? An unjust transition of belonging, or unholy shift of power? Appearance You let you’re guard down for a moment and someone stabs you in the back. Standing in the night, moonlight reflecting off his scales. Eyes glinting, and wings spread ominously. Time was truly a beast of a dragon. Huge, broad chested and muscular. Time had scales of darkness. Jet black mainscales and face, horns and spikes the same shadowy color. His entire body was such color, as if you were staring into the abyss. His underbelly was slightly lighter, and his wings sported the same color. His vast wings had many tears in them, those from his youth healed over, but fresh ones still present. He had many white, swirling patterns on his scales that flowed. He used a bioluminescent paint that he created himself. It was permanent and glow in the dark. He thought it set him aside from the lessar ranking dragons in the Order Of Night. His scales were always spotless. Never covered in dust or dirt. When he fought, he would make sure to wash the blood from his talons. His polished scales made his tattoos stand out even farther, and added an ominous aura to his appearance. He had many scars. One on front his left leg. A deep, jagged cut spreading from his stomach to his talon. It was once so deep you could see the bone. As it healed over, it maintained its jaggedness. Of course, he has various other scars. All less prominent. He could have been handsome, in a brutish kind of way, if he was less terrifying. His teeth were pure white, and his talons pure black. Personality But why? Greed? A desire so strong it causes the good to turn evil, the generous to steal? Time was a dragon one would first think to be violent, vicious and cruel. His stature and expression usually give newcomers the impression of a terrifying beast. Sure, Time could be frightening when he wanted to be, but he had the patience of a saint. He was gruff, abrasive and aloof, but that was because he was so dedicated to his job. He would take his time to see how everyone in the Order was doing. Training privately with them if they needed help, and usually taking a younger member under his wing and mentoring them personally. He had a way with words, very analytical and clever, he would often spend his time brainstorming new ideas, and he could execute them just as well as thinking of them. He was the strong but silent type, getting an idea through with very little effort, and never saying more than had to be said. Again, when Time wanted to he could be terrifying. That statement also goes along with when he is angry. His snarl is enough to give nightmares to an average dragon, and he was brutally efficient with his job. He was the leader of the Order Of Night. And he certainly acted like it. His patience can only be stretched so far. Saint or not. The few that have pushed him to the breaking point we’re punished severely. He would punish them in front of the Order, as a reminder that Time was serious. And serious he was. There is not a time in history where anyone can recall Time laughing. Time, smart as he was, trusted far to easily. He was not exactly gullible or ignorant, but after befriending anyone he would never expect them to do anything to him. This is the very flaw that ultimately ended up being Time’s demise. Not much is known about Time. He was gone quickly, and in the shadows of his killer. History Everyone is caught up with themselves. What others think of them. What they want. What they ''need. As a young dragon born into the old Night Kingdom, he was getting a good education. His parents were of the upper class, tied up in politics and duties that Time was too young to care about. He spent his time like your average dragonet, learning and hanging out with friends. Close to the time of his graduation, Queen Blackheart’s guards walked into his home. His parents, who were there with him, tried to fly out of a window but were brought down by the guards and brought to the Queen. His parents were accused of treason, but Time knew that was false, because as they were arrested all he guards told Time was that the “Queen has her reasons.” The last words his mother told him was to flee the cursed kingdom. But Time did the opposite. Convinced Blackheart was corrupt, and that his parents had found something out about her, he started a rebellion called the Order Of Night. He gathered many members along the way, all of them against the Queen for various reasons of their own. Time and the Order Of Night were becoming a fearsome bunch, and though no one knew the name or where the group resides, the Queen began to become afraid. The Order Of Night would raid the palace, kill NightWings who were of the high society and leave death threats for the Queen. The Order would get new members occasionally, alwys invited by a member already in the order, any dragon who asked to join would be killed for fear of a spy. Time began to develop his silent and intimidating stature, being a leader many, even of his own Order, feared. Everything was going well, they were planning to kill the Queen soon as a suitable heir was available, when Cobalt joined the gang. His brother, Charcoal, was a previous member who was discovered and killed. Cobalt joined the Order for vengeance against the Queen. Time trained him himself, recognizing Cobalt’s potential. They has a mentor and apprentice relationship, no bond really between them. When another dragon joined. Raven. Time was immensely impressed by her, and started to drift away from Cobalt’s mentor and began to mentor Raven. Time shared a bond with Raven, Cobalt and he never had. This kept up for quite a few months. One day, Cobalt seemed different. Time did not think much about it, and continued on his day. He went to sleep at night, and never woke up. Cobalt had slit his throat and chased Raven away. Cobalt rose to power, turning the Order into an even more fearsome bunch, raiding even the civilians. If Time would have been able to rule for a little longer, he would have killed the Queen, Blackheart’s far more sane daughter Divine would have ascended to the throne, and life would have been better for many dragons. Relationships ''Friends can turn to enemies in the blink of an eye. So why do we trust? '' Cobalt(First Apprentice)- They night not have had a close bond, but Time really did trust this dragon. The thought of such a betrayal was unfathomable. Time recognized Cobalt’s wits and potential, but never thought greed would consume him so. Quotes ''Why do we trick our minds to believing that no one will harm us. Why do we trick our minds to think us immortal? * ”Patience is a virtual a fool will never have.” * ”I see your potential, but also your excitement.” * ”It’s good to be enthusiastic, just be careful not to bite off more than you can chew.” Gallery Perhaps it’s because without being able to trust in others, we can not trust in ourselves. TimebySalCloud.png|BY Cloud Category:NightWings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing) Category:Males